


Of Pawns and Paladins

by Fornin_Diacus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fornin_Diacus/pseuds/Fornin_Diacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the smallest acts of kindness can have the deepest impacts on people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pawns and Paladins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicConundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicConundrum/gifts).



"Why didn't you save us, Dave?" The figures ask. "Why didn't you protect us?" Dave struggles to say something in return, struggles to tell them that he tried and that he's sorry, but nothing comes out. The figures seem to grow in size, surrounding him. They repeat the question, their voices darker and more sinister. "i-im sorry, okay?" Dave finally responds, looking around his sphere of shame. There seems to be no escape from the area. He can't fight, can't abscond, and can barely talk. The voices continue repeating the questions over and over again until they just stop. One speaks again, shrinking down to a normal size. "It's okay, Dave. You're fine." The figure approaches, rubbing Dave's shoulder comfortingly. "You did great, knight." As the figure continues, the world around them seems to fade.

The dark interior of a room comes into focus, light flooding in through an open door. Next to the bed, and rubbing Dave's shoulder, is WV. He speaks again, "Are you alright, Dave?" The voice is gentle and rushed, and quite comforting in comparison to the ones in the dream. Dave sits up, grabbing his shades from the nightstand and putting them on. "yeah, little guy im fine" He pulls him into a hug. "just having a bad night. you know how it is" The Mayor frowns. "You did not seem fine, Dave. You seemed troubled." Dave sighs, laying back down. "it was just a nightmare, dude. nothing too serious." The Mayor lays next to Dave. "Well either way, I'm staying here to make sure you're alright! A mayor must take care of his or her people, you know!" Dave can't help but smile, pulling the carapacian closer. "well, hop right in mayor. were gonna be tighter together than a nuns asscheeks after a combo meal of taco bell and laxatives" He pulls the blanket over both of them. The mayor nestles his head in Dave's chest. "Whatever you say, Mister Strider." Dave removes his shades again, wiping his eyes. Coolkids don't cry, right? He was just yawning and his eyes were doing that thing where they tear up when you yawn. He sets the shades on the nightstand, closing his eyes and drifting off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my dear friend Cosmic inspired me to do this. Part of a weird Christmas thing we set up.


End file.
